Cherry Maraschino
Cherry Anne Maraschino is the daughter of Giuseppe Maraschino and Irene Jackson, and the older sister to Sunrise, Amara, Morella, Honey, and Giuseppe Jr.. Cherry is friends Julia "Pinky", Lilibeth "Betty", Jane "Janie", and Belinda "Scout". She also later becomes good friends with Cissy Sinclair-Fleming and along with Frenchy wondered if they should convenience her to join their gang. Background Early life Cherry was born Cherry Anne Maraschino on November 19, 2000 in Sussex, England to a white man named Giuseppe Maraschino and a black women named Irene Jackson, she is also the oldest out of five girls having four younger sister's named Sunrise Delight, Amara Faenza, Morella Montmorency, and Honey Northstar. Growing up she had a extremely close relationship with her family especially her father and was the quintessential "Daddy's Girl." But due to outside people influence who mocked her for having "a poor white trash for a father" and "race traitor n***er for a mother." This cause Cherry to despite loving her skin tone to start bleaching her skin at only thirteen years old to fit in and be accepted. She also stop inviting her family her school functions and stopped being around her father as much as she was before. Sometime later her parents welcomed their sixth and final child a son they named Giuseppe Raniero Jr.. Storyline Cherry Maraschino/Storyline Personality Cherry often tries to act sophisticated. She is generally nice, but can be uninterested with conversations unless they are about her or juicy gossip. Cherry is very concerned with appearing mature and not seeming juvenile or ghetto, as indicated by her embarrassment when Jane acts childish. This is probably due to her romantic life; Marty has many pen-pals who she claims sarcastically to be "hopelessly devoted" to. She likes older men who are cool and mature mostly due to her immature and hyperactive father, she wants the opposite in that of a man. Appearance Cherry is described as a beautiful light-skinned mixed women with wavy black hair and warm brown eyes with long eyelashes. She also has a tight figure but nicely shaped breasts and hips. Her skin was originally much darker but due to skin-lighting lotions and bleaching her skin at a young age to be accept in her mostly white small town. Her contract mark is that of an omega symbol between her breasts. Abilities Supernatural Magic: As a Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Earth Manipulation: Cherry can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** Monetary Manipulation: She is able to access as well as ascertain the locations of all lost treasuries left in untapped earth. * Fertility Magic: Cherry is able use a form of magic that allows her to cast spells dealing with Fertility and Reproduction. She can make land, living beings and plants fertile, allowing them to reproduce or grow, or make them infertile, making them unable to reproduce or grow. * Barrier Magic: Cherry is capable of using a form of magic that creates mystical defensive measures. The spells cast can absorb, deflect and/or outright halt attacks aimed at the her enemies. She can use it even use it as a means of trapping opponents. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Cherry simply means "cherry" from the name of the fruit. It can also be a diminutive of Charity. It has been in use since the late 19th century. It can also means dear one or darling in French. * Anne is the French form of Anna which is another form of Hannah is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour, grace", derived from the root חָנַן (chanan). In the Old Testament this is the name of the wife of Elkanah. Her rival was Elkanah's other wife Peninnah, who had children while Hannah remained barren. After a blessing from Eli she finally became pregnant with Samuel. * Maraschino originates from the Marasca cherry of Croatian origin and the maraschino liqueur made from it, in which Marasca cherries were crushed and preserved after being pickled. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are spending time with horses and riding with them, and doing new beauty techinques. ** Cherry's favorite foods are mango pudding, chocolate covered strawberries, peach melba, popiah, spicy deep-fried chicken, and jajangmyeon; while her least favorite foods are smoked eggs. ** Cherry's favorite drink is a Strawberry daiquiris. ** Her pastimes are word puzzles. ** Her favorite animals are horses. ** Her favorite flower is the lotus. ** Cherry can sleep up to eight hours. ** Her average bath time is forty minutes. ** Her favorite artists are SZA, Byrson Tiller, The Weekend, Travis Scott, Rihanna, Janelle Monáe, Chance the Rapper, Erykah Badu, Shawn Mendes, Lauryn Hill, and Pharrell Williams. * Her name Cherry Maraschino is a pun on the Maraschino cherry used in cocktails. * Cherry shares her birthday November 19 with Agnes Giberne. * Ironically she is allergic to cherries. * Her main element is Earth. * Through her mother she descends from the goddess Ninhursag, the Sumerian Mother Goddess of the Mountains and Fertility. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Maraschino family Category:Jackson family Category:Columba gang Category:Witches Category:Half Witches Category:Legacies Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mars house